


Printed on her Skin

by laurentheshield3534



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Other, Written for a Class, and you can choose whether the soulmate is a girl or boy, any marks you make on your skin shows up on your soulmates, so sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentheshield3534/pseuds/laurentheshield3534
Summary: She loved her soulmate's art. The only thing she would love more was if they actually spoke to her.





	Printed on her Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, whoever's reading this! This is my first fanfic, and I'm not good at proofreading, so if you see anything I should fix, or have any constructive criticism, please comment. I'll try to fix it ASAP.

The blinking red light from her alarm clock illuminated the dark room. The girl knew she should be asleep, but it was impossible to stop watching her soulmate slowly print their work onto her skin.

She smiled softly as a thin green line appeared, trailing along her forearm. It always calmed her to see them work. The girl had told them that many times, had written about how beautiful their work was until her hand cramped up. She had never gotten a written response, only the pieces of art wrapping around her form like a second skin.

She absently watched pink and white blend together on her wrist as she wondered about them. Almost everyone her age had found their soulmates by now. She wanted that. Wanted to experience the joy and love that she saw on her friend's faces when they were looking at the one the universe had chosen for them.

But she also understood that they would come when they were ready. She just had to be patient. She could do that.

She glanced back down to her arm and smiled. The girl hadn't been sure what they were making, but it was starting to come together. But her eyes were starting to droop, and she had been yawning for the past ten minutes.

She was determined to see it through to the end, though. And when it was done, she would write to them, as she always did. The girl didn't know if they cared whether she wrote them or not, but she refused to be the one to break the pattern.

Her attention was drawn back to her arm as the tingling that came with her soulmate's art stopped. Sitting on her skin was a breathtaking drawing of dozens of lilies. With the completion of the drawing, the vines and flowers wrapping around her arm and wrist, she grabbed her pen.

"As beautiful as always, love," she wrote on her palm.

"Thank you."


End file.
